


Harpocrates

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: diávolos metamfiesménos [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betaed, Corruption, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: "He will find you," the boy hisses, face twisting into a feral snarl."And destroy you,""In unimaginable ways!"There’s an ear-splitting screech before the boy collapses into Renjun's ready arms.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: diávolos metamfiesménos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Harpocrates

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The name for both the superhero team's name and their kind is Millenio (Italian for Millenium). The concept is based on 43 children of Umbrella Academy. But instead of born on the same date, the superpowered kids born in the same year that is 2000 and spread over different months.
> 
> 2\. The aspects that they represent :  
> Jeno = Wisdom  
> Renjun = Courage  
> Yangyang = Justice  
> Jaemin = Compassion  
> Haechan = Honesty  
> Shotaro = Purity
> 
> 3\. How the team transforms is like Sailor Moon. They have fancy costumes (no, not the sailor fuku, but their Resonance era blue suit) and no one is able to tell the difference between their normal and transformed version.
> 
> 4\. Big thanks and love to my beta-reader, dua. I don't know how this fic will be without you. Also thanks to all ALW Mods.
> 
> 5\. I will just put it here.  
> "But I am afraid that just as Eve was deceived by the serpent’s cunning, your minds may somehow be led astray from your sincere and pure devotion to Christ." - 2 Corinthians 11:3

"He will find you," the boy hisses, face twisting into a feral snarl. Intimidation and barking. Typical last line of defence.

Shotaro doesn’t waver as he focuses his power to dance around the boy. Like ablution, to heal him, to cleanse him, to purify his soul from the taint of Corruption that feeds on his pain and sorrow. "You are precious. Your existence has meaning in this world," he says, careful and gentle. 

"And destroy you,"

He feels sorry for him and the others before him. Being twisted into a completely different, radical self who will stop at nothing but destruction. "There are people who care about you. It's okay to ask for help." 

"In unimaginable ways!"

There’s an ear-splitting screech before the boy collapses into Renjun's ready arms. 

Shotaro releases the breath that he doesn't know he has been holding for a long time. He can feel how the tension around them has completely vanished.

“Finally,” Haechan sighs in relief.

"This one is stronger than the others we had faced," Renjun carefully lifts up the unconscious boy and carries him bridal-style.

"The stronger their negative feelings, the harder they are to heal," Jeno explains, reminding. "The easier they can be manipulated by Corruption."

“Let’s just go back. I have assignments to finish.”

"Not before we make sure he is safe at the nearest police station, Haechan," Yangyang replies, causing Haechan to grumble as the others start following Renjun. Everyone except Shotaro.

Shotaro blinks in surprise when Jaemin hugs him tight out of the blue, cooing. “That must be exhausting.” 

“No, I’m fine.”

Jaemin releases him from his hug. "You need to be careful, Shotaro. Corruption can hunt you anytime we're not with you." 

“ _Please, not this again_ ,” Shotaro wishes he has enough reasons to stand up for himself, because he is so done being the obedient and weak youngest they all think he is. But in the end, he unwillingly succumbs to avoid unnecessary conflict. “Okay.” 

As expected, Jaemin responds with a warm smile. “Let’s go,” He pulls his wrist since they are far behind the others now.

🌹

Growing up an orphan and possessing a superpower have something in common.

It's the lack of understanding from others.

What makes it worse is that Shotaro has both issues at the same time. 

No close friends, only judgemental eyes.

Changing families, distrust and fear.

When Shotaro thought that he will be lonely for the rest of his life, he meets them.

Jaemin and Renjun and Yangyang and Haechan and Jeno. 

He joins them as the latest and the youngest member of their superhero team, The Millenio.

Shotaro feels like he finally found his family, his home. They always cherish him, care for him, shower him with kindness and affection that he has longed for years. It reminds him of how Jesus is ministered by angels after being tempted by Satan for days.

Unfortunately, good things never last.

The nightmare starts when Corruption, his exact antithesis, becomes their new enemy and delivers non-stop threats to him through its victims. Shotaro doesn’t know why it does that. Maybe because he’s able to cancel its influence and power, maybe because that’s how it’s supposed to be between two opposite sides.

The threats have a worse effect on his friends more than him. They become drastically overprotective. Preventing him from joining any physical fights, making harsh decisions for his own good, saying sugar-coated depreciating words. That’s how he ends up stuck once again inside the cage he has escaped before.

The cage of loneliness.

He shakes his head, casts away the past and the sad thoughts. That’s when Shotaro realizes that he has been spacing out till the video ends.

Great, now he needs to watch from the beginning again to transcribe the speech.

He waits for the skip button to appear when the advertisement starts.

" _Can't share your burdens with your friends or family? Have a dangerous secret? Or do you just feel lonely?_ " Shotaro stills, focusing on the video. " _Introducing Sub Rosa,_ "

" _There are Eros and Harpocrates_ ,"

" _You are Eros_. _While_ _Harpocrates is someone whom you can share your feelings and burdens with. No judgement, no chiding_.”

" _But you can be Harpocrates, too. Depending on your interest. Be the listener or the one with secrets_."

" _We guarantee that your secret is safe with us_."

“ _Remember that this is a secret-sharing app, not a dating app-”_

He picks up his smartphone, eyes never leaving the laptop screen as the advertisement continues.

After he installs the app, Shotaro opens it and fills in the requirements without any hesitation. Then the last one appears. 

” _Choose your special day_.” 

Special day, huh?

Ah, he knows.

Sunday.

The day God rests.

🌹

Shotaro won't lie, he's very nervous right now. Meeting new people is not his expertise. He keeps glancing between the surroundings of the city park and his smartphone. The detector feature in Sub Rosa starts beeping more frequently.

His Harpocrates must be here.

Shotaro turns to almost bump into a tall man.

"S-sorry."

“Eros, right?”

He looks up to a flawless, handsome face that he believes is Absalom’s reincarnation. 

“No, I'm Shotaro." 

Shotaro slaps his hand over his mouth, shocked.

Shoot, why did he just spill his name?!

"Oh, are we using real names? I thought we were going with the Eros-Harpocrates codenames. Fine, though," the young man smiles, further captivating Shotaro in the midst of his frenzy. “My name is Sungchan. Nice to meet you."

Shotaro quickly bows his head in response, still ashamed by his reckless action before. God, why does he always embarrass himself in front of other people. "Nice to meet you, too." 

"So, where are we going to talk?"

Shotaro looks around. “Maybe a more private place.”

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

That makes him pause. He cannot bring Sungchan to the places he knows. Because his Millenio friends will know those, too. It will complicate things and he doesn’t want anything worse to happen.

"What about your apartment?" he blurts out.

Sungchan's eyes blow wide in shock before he masks the emotion, there is no trace of it shortly after. “Are you sure?”

“If you are okay with it?” Shotaro asks timidly.

🌹

The door clicks shut behind him as Shotaro’s sight falls on the living room in front of him. Yellow dominates the entire room, reminds him of some things. Sunflowers, pineapples, marigolds, Judas' robes.

"I hope you like it here."

Shotaro turns to him. "It's nice and cozy." He wishes he could have a wide apartment like this.

"Thanks.” Sungchan then gestures to the sofa. "Please have a seat."

Shotaro nods. He doesn’t expect Sungchan to sit right by his side, but that’s fine. “Just talk to me whenever you are comfortable.”

"So, my-”

Shotaro takes a deep breath.

He knows it's hard, but he needs to let go of everything that burdens him. 

"My friends... they think I'm not strong enough to defend myself."

🌹

"Aish, they are getting more and more frequent," 

It's the third case this week, unlike the usual once-a-month case. So Haechan's complaint is acceptable.

Yangyang folds his hands across his chest. "If we don't defeat the mastermind soon, this will keep happening again and again. More innocent victims will fall." The others nod in agreement.

"But, how do we defeat him?" 

"I think-"

"You can’t do that, Shotaro," Jeno cut in. 

He's just trying to give suggestions.

"Corruption is powerful. We can’t risk losing you."

Thorns growing from the seed that is their words, their so called care and concern, tighten their grip in his heart.

He's not weak.

"Now excuse me."

Shotaro wasn't familiar with anger. 

But now he is.

🌹

When he pulls the door open, Sungchan is surprised to find a shorter body crash into him with a tight hug. 

"Shotaro?" 

No answer.

"It's not Sunday yet. Why are you here?"

"Sorry," Shotaro mumbles into his chest.

Sungchan can't resist wrapping his arms around him, returning the hug. He can feel the strong sadness in him. It pains him more than anything he has ever felt in his life.

Poor soul.

He didn't expect him to suffer this much after he took an interest in him.

"It's okay," Sungchan assures, caressing his back.

🌹

“Aren’t we being too harsh to him?”

“We’re doing the right thing, Renjun."

"Didn’t you see his reaction?! He was hurt!”

Yangyang immediately steps forward between the two oldest before an unwanted fight begins. "Guys, guys.”

Haechan put his hands on his waist. “This time, I agree with Renjun.”

Jaemin sighs before placing hands on both Jeno and Renjun’s shoulder. “Let’s call it a day. We all are tired and need rest.”

Renjun steps back, glaring eyes never leaving Jeno. He picks the unconscious girl and stomps off to the nearest police station alone.

🌹

"What happened?" Sungchan rubs his back, comforting him. It feels better than Jaemin’s empty hug, so much better than the others’ meaningless concern. 

Shotaro knows he is Purity. Purity means that you're supposed to be free from all evil thoughts and negative emotions. But he can't hold back the uncontrollable anger, pain and sorrow inside his body anymore.

He feels like he will crumble, collapse, crack, explode.

His eyes sting with hot tears the more he remembers everything that has happened. 

"They always shut me up, underestimate me. They think it's the best for me... I can't take it anymore,” he chokes on his sob. 

He wants this to stop. 

He just wants everyone to understand him.

Warm hands tenderly hold his face, wiping his tears.

"You still have me. I believe in you," Sungchan murmurs. "I believe you are strong. Far stronger than they think you are."

Shotaro continues to cry. He must look ugly now. But it doesn't matter when Sungchan looks at him lovingly. "Thanks."

When he feels better and no more tears to be wiped, Sungchan draws closer to him, until his lips are only a breath away.

"Can I?”

Shotaro knows he is Purity. Purity means that you have to neglect all sexual thoughts and acts. Indulgence in them is sin.

Kissing is a sin. 

"Yes."

But he can't resist it.

Not when Sungchan tastes like the best kind of Jesus' blood. Rich and lush and sweet. 

Intense.

Intoxicating.

🌹

"Where is Shotaro?"

Haechan shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe he's busy with his job."

Renjun frowns. His gut convinces him that something is wrong. He exchanges glances with Jaemin, who shares the same concern as him about the sudden absence of their youngest. 

Shotaro has been silent in their group chat after their last case. He didn’t even reply to his or Jaemin’s chat. Fortunately there has been no new case so far. But still, he’s worried about Shotaro.

He will crush Lee Jeno for sure if something happens to him.

"Anything that you remember, Jisung."

Yangyang’s voice brings their focus back on the boy in front of them. Renjun remembers him as their first strong opponent. He keeps clinging to another boy who seems to be his best friend. 

"He is tall, a little taller than me. His hair is chocolate brown."

"That's all?"

🌹

Staying at Sungchan's apartment is a good decision even though rather impulsive instead of going back to his own apartment after the unfortunate event days before. He feels like he finally found a new home here, much better than his last one.

Shotaro can’t hold back his giggle when Sungchan peppers kisses on his neck before the taller gets up off of his bed. His giggle, however, doesn't last long when his eyes gaze at the glorious naked body in front of him, his cheeks burning the more he recalls what they just did before. 

“What do you want for dinner?” 

Thank God Sungchan asks him, so Shotaro can finally tear his gaze away from the chest below and focus on the gorgeous face. “Chicken?”

“We ate chicken yesterday.”

"Please~"

Sungchan snorts, lips curling into a little smile. “Fine.”

🌹

"Where do you meet him?" 

Jisung is silent for a moment, thinking. "At the park,"

Haechan tilts his head. "The city park?" 

"That’s the only park here," Jeno adds. "The other victims mentioned that place, too."

“Alright. Thank you, Jisung, Chenle.”

"Wait,"

Jisung releases his grip on Chenle's arm. “Please pass on my thanks to him, the one that healed me.”

🌹

"You should be careful."

"Why?"

"You know what has been happening recently, right? People going crazy and berserk everywhere in the city."

"I fear nothing. Losing you is the exception."

Shotaro can’t help but chuckles.

"It's Corruption. Corruption infects people with evil and makes them destructive with inhuman powers.”

“But what if there is always evil inside humans, Shotaro?”

Sungchan turns off the kitchen's lamp. 

“A dormant evil that needs to be triggered, to be persuaded to wake up, to rise to the surface.”

Moonlight falls on him, casting a shadow on his face.

It fills him with dread at how eerie Sungchan looks right now.

Why does it feel like an omen?

What if Sungchan is the next target of Corruption?

🌹

"Shotaro!"

He doesn't bother glancing at them as he opens his apartment's door. 

"We were really worried about you."

He is worried about Sungchan after their conversation last night. 

"Is something bothering you? Is it one of us?"

Shotaro shakes his head. No, all of you. 

"When you were gone, we finally found clues leading to Corruption."

"Really?"

He doesn't understand why they feel like strangers to him now.

🌹

Shotaro can feel his heart beating in anticipation. 

It's the day they seek out for Corruption and end him for good.

Jeno, Yangyang, and Renjun are hiding behind trees, waiting to strike any suspicious person that fits the physical features of Corruption. Jaemin and Haechan are staying close to him, watching from the outdoor cafe not too far from the park, blending with the other customers. 

That's when he sees a familiar figure passing by, walking to the center of the park.

Sungchan? 

What is he doing here?

As if God hears his question, Shotaro witnesses with his own eyes how his lover raises his hand and sinister black lightning hits the park lamps.

Chaos ensues.

People start running and screaming. 

Jaemin and Haechan are ready to stand up and transform.

Renjun, Jeno, and Yangyang run up to Sungchan.

Shotaro feels like he's in a surreal dream. He can't focus. Everything happens so fast, in a blur.

He is pulled back to reality by a familiar yet cold voice from the communicator.

“ _Bold of you assuming that I’m the corrupted._ "

" _Then you are-_ "

" _Yes, I’m the Corruption itself._ ”

Something shatters, but it's not another park lamp.

🌹

They meet each other again when Shotaro sneaks to the rooftop of his apartment building, despite the others' warning to not go outside of his own room.

"Sungchan."

It feels like déjà vu. How moonlight falls on Sungchan. But instead of shadow draping his face, the unnatural moonlight tonight illuminates him. He looks majestic, holy, divine.

"Why?"

_Why are you doing this?_

_Why are you hurting innocent people?_

_Why are you hiding the truth from me?_

"You know how it works in the classic superhero trope, don’t you? The good one has to defeat the bad one," Sungchan steps forward. "Kill them if they have to."

Shotaro doesn't see the terrifying Corruption he has always imagined all this time. 

"I admit that I was scared it might happen. That's why I used to resent your existence. There was an immense hatred whenever I hear Purity,"

He only sees a person who listens to him, who wipes his tears, who understands him better than anyone, who embraces him in a warm hug, who teaches him how acts that he thought were impure can be done with feelings and genuine love.

"But it was before I met you through Sub Rosa. Before I knew more about you."

Shotaro doesn't flinch when surprisingly warm hands hold his wrists.

"The moment we touched each other like this, our powers should have reacted, should have clashed. But it never happened. I can't taint you and you can't purify me. We are stuck in a draw."

Sungchan's hard gaze melts into a loving and gentle one that is forever planted in his mind.

"What affects us, changes us in the end is not our power, but our love."

🌹

Sungchan is not Satan, not to Shotaro. He is not the snake. He is not the deceiver. He is not Judas.

He is his savior. 

His Messiah.

His Jesus.

This time, he will be selfish for once.

He will choose Sungchan.

🌹

Sungchan takes him to the highest building of the city. There, all parts of the city can be seen. 

He senses from afar how the Millenio kids are panicking and searching for their beloved youngest. 

"If they really care about you, they should have listened to you, not forced you to do what they want." 

Because he only plants the seed in them. If they can't handle the delicate rose properly, it's their own fault.

Sungchan holds the rose tenderly, satisfied that he has succeeded in destroying the thorns of the rose. Thorns that cage it, thorns that prevent him from obtaining the ultimate crown that is the soft and pretty rose.

Corruption whispers to Purity.

"All these things I will give you if you do an act of worship to me."

Purity succumbs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember that "you" can mean one person and also a group of people? (・o・)
> 
> Anyway story short, when I was looking for reference and stumbled at Valentine symbols' origin, I found an interesting story from Greek mythology : 
> 
> "Aphrodite gave a rose to her son Eros, the god of love; he, in turn, gave it to Harpocrates to ensure that his mother's indiscretions (or those of the gods in general, in other accounts) were kept under wraps. This gave roses the connotation of secrecy (a rose suspended from the ceiling of a council chamber pledged all present – sub rosa "under the rose"), which continued through the Middle Ages and through the modern era." - Wikipedia
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated. I hope that all of you always safe and healthy. ^^


End file.
